heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mittasurie
|history= It all starts back in a place of steel and magic, with a blacksmith working his trade at the anvil. Explosions go off in the distance inside the city, and soon the blacksmith sees the smoke for himself. He runs to his family, knowing all to well what the explosions could mean. His booming voice could be heard through out the home even with the cry’s of panic heard out in the streets, "Jess, Selena, Brent! Leave your things and go to our meeting place! The city is under fire and there only one scourge capable of doing so.". His teeth grind, his hands clench until his palms ache from the pressure, and his eyes look out the window into the street. Hooded figures with black and red cloaks, chasing down those that cross their path. Most were running, but with each victim caught another blood curdling scream could be heard, followed by the low gurgle of words drowning in blood. "Yeah it's them the Mira-don blood thirsty cult.” Barely were the words out of his mouth when a shadow catches his eye, and a spell strikes him in the head, rendering him unconscious.When he finally awakes, surrounded the very cult he despises, in a circular room full of obscure markings. His family can been seen on the far end, bound and gagged. A cloaked figure, likely the man in charge, walks towards Mittasure with a curved devilish smile across his lips. He looks down at him and bellows ”You...!“. His voice lingers dramatically, and has fallen softer before he continues, ”...have been a thorn in this Order's affairs for far too long, but now our wait is at an end. With your family's blood we can end the long exile of our Master, and take our rightful place by his side.“With the words just sinking in, Mitt's eyes begin to open wide with horror.”You monster! Leave my wife and children alone! If it's blood you seek... take mine. Mine alone! If your hurt them I swear... I swear you shall regret it! Even if it is from the after life.”The evil man gives another cruel smirk and kicks Mittasurie where he lay. ”You impudent fool. I decide who lives and dies! From the moment you were brought here, your lives became mine to sacrifice.” Pausing only to deliver another swift kick to Mitt's ribs, he sneers “And I shall do just that.” Walking away from Mittasurie, towards the man's family the villain steadily draws a sword . Dispatching first the mother , then the two children with three quick strokes and barely a thought, he turns back to Mitt with the blood coated blade. Face red with anger, glaring into the eyes of the man that killed his loved ones... something broke. Even knowing death will soon be upon him he stares dead into the eyes of his family's murderer as he is pulled close by his throat.”Your final breath will free the untold magic held within the two swords at the center of this room...”. Stepping aside to gesture to the ancient relics, he continues “... from that our master will be freed. So in your death, rejoice that your end will be the beginning of so much more.”With this, Mittasurie can no longer control himself! The rage must find release, and without thinking, Mitt strikes his head against the cultist leader. Stumbling back from the assault, it was futile. Possessed of a rage all his own, the leader stabs Mittasurie over and over, relentlessly, a tormented smile tugging at the sides of his lips, until at last Mitt's body lies lifeless from its restraints. Walking to the small pillar in the center of the room, dripping the blood from his blade along the edges of the two katana that lay on the central dais, he watches what unfolds.The two katana seem to leach the blood through their very steel. Beginning to rise into the air wreathed in fire and darkness cascading together, a pair of booming voices speak in unison. ”You who have taken blood with no mercy. You who are not worthy of this blood line. We find you guilty.” There is a pause, where the cultist seems, perplexed, but the voice continues. “You who have witnessed the fall of all you hold dear. You who seek vengeance at all cost for the crimes against the innocent. We find you worthy.” With that the energies disperse and gather around the body of the fallen man. Mittasurie's wounds heal, his strength renews, and new life burns behind his eyes. Just as he rises to his feet, he is blasted by an invocation from the surrounding worshipers, at the command of their leader. His new powers protect him but the cultists ritual has gone awry. Hoping to open the gateway to their dark Master's realm has failed, and instead has lead to the opening of a portal to a strange time and place, drawing Mittasurie through. When next he awakens, he is in central park, New York. Woken to a time and place foreign, even beyond him, left to make sense of what has happened. }} Category:Character